Tree
by PenisFace
Summary: Rin Rin, you taste like sin. Chapter 2 up.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is mine, so like, the characters are how I want them to be. So don't comment my story talkin' crap like, "That's not how he acts." IT'S MY STORY. If you want to make in sync characters then go and write your own stuff. Have a lovely day. ;**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

A loud crash sounded beyond the outside wall and Rin shook with fear beneath her thin sheets. Moments passed by and another loud thunder could be heard overhead, causing the young child to cry out once more. She began to shake with fear as she worked up enough courage to pull back the sheets and seek a safer place to resume her slumber. The small girl tiptoed across her squeaky floors and finally out of the room. She blindly reached out for the walls in a sad attempt to lead herself down the dark elongated hallway. Rin flinched as lightning shredded the darkness and thunder clashed at her sensitive ears. A few more feet and she had finally reached her destination. Rin turned to the door and bravely pushed upon it, hoping greatly that it may not be locked. She sighed with relief as the door eagerly opened. She stepped inside and lightning flashed once more. This time, she emitted a loud squeal, not able to hold in her fear any longer.

"Rin?" A deep voice rumbled from the large bed in the center of the room. Rin remained silent, too scared to say anything. Lightning painted the sky once more and Sesshomaru caught eye of the trembling ball at the foot of his bed. He sighed and stood from his sleeping roost and crouched down beside the weary child.

"I'm telling you this, one time, Rin. These silly games of yours have got to cease."

"Y-yes, Lord Sesshomaru." And with that he scooped her up into his arms and allowed her to bundle next to him as the storm raged on outside of his bedroom window.

* * *

Rin stretched and yawned as the sun peeked through the leaves and trickled warm rays of sunlight onto her soft child like features. The girl rolled over onto her stomach and the sweet smell of grass tickled at her nose. Her fingers reached for the green blades and began to, boringly; pluck them from their holsters in the ground.

"Do you think Lord Sesshomaru would have remembered my birthday?" Rin smiled half heartedly as she caressed the grass on her cheek.

"Pfft'. A small rug rat like you? Child, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't even celebrate his own birthday, much less, anybody else's. Especially some human brat such as yourself," Jaken was in his usual 'give everybody the blues' mood. Rin laughed as the toad like creature tried to say this with the utmost dignity. Every time he talked, Rin couldn't help but notice that his head seemed to swell, especially when he was getting angry. She laughed more loudly at the thought of it getting so big that it popped.

"Stop laughing you little brat!" Jaken waved his staff at her, almost striking her on the head.

Today was Rin's birthday. And she could never be happier. She was finally turning fifteen and she was proud to say that she had felt like she had finally become a woman. Except for one small detail. Her cycle. Rin had not started yet. And at this age she had become a little worried. Oh how badly she had wanted it, though. She knew that if you started that it must mean that you were finally a woman. Rin wished to be all grown. Wished to feel important. She hated being called "the child" or some little kid that only liked to play. She sighed with pity and wallowed around on the grass.

"How long will he be gone, Master Jaken?"

"Hmm? Oh um, let's see," Jaken squinted his eyes in deep thought, "He had to go do some business in town, so it shouldn't take him but a little while now." Jaken flopped down onto the patch of dirt beside her and fiddled with an exposed root.

Ah-Uhn snorted softly as the quiet of the day drifted him gently to sleep. Rin began to fall prey to the sandman's wishes as well and the sun melted the sky in a light golden wave of purple and orange. The trees swished lightly and the bird's songs rode on thin sheets of a cool summer's breeze. The steady breaths of a light slumber rested themselves at the base of the trees. The illusion of a perfect setting waited for any person who might have seen; of a beautiful maturing Rin, asleep upon a soft bed of grass and the warm breezy haze of her forgotten birthday.

"Rise and shine Master Jaken!" Rin's innocent voice rang as she lightly shook the small creature.

"FORGIVE ME LORD SESS-," Jaken sprang forth, realizing he was only dreaming. "Lord Sesshomaru has not returned?" Jaken gazed at Rin, "Well, come out with girl."

Rin shook her head and stood to her feet. It wasn't completely dark outside but the sun had gone down. She stretched her arms and curled her toes as she adjusted to her new up right position. She halted fast as a dull pain illuminated in her lower right abdomen. She quickly discarded the deal and went to go play with Ah-Uhn. The creature grunted with glee at the gentle touch of his friend's petting.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru, I hope you've made the best of your time in town." Jaken stated as he spotted his Master, swiftly and quietly making his way toward them.

"It seems as though another demon thinks he can outwit me." Sesshomaru glided across the swaying grass. Jaken had babbled on about how great Sesshomaru was and how no beast, demon, or anyone else could output Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran to him with open arms as she always had done so in the past. As she collided into his leg, a puff of air pried from his mouth. As usual he would pat her head and this would satisfy her need for a friendly welcome. Over the years Sesshomaru has always tried ignoring her outbursts of happiness and glee, thinking that maybe if the behavior wasn't encouraged that she may learn not to be so…childish. But he, Lord Sesshomaru, the blood thirsty demon that humans have grown to fear, has become accustomed to her hugs and laughter.

"It is too late to try and head back to the castle, so we're sleeping here tonight." Sesshomaru's word has always been the final say and without any argues or signs of irritation, Rin and Jaken had started to prepare them a place to sleep. As for Sesshomaru he had always been more than comfortable by laying himself against a tree. He rarely slept at all anyways. He scanned the small, closed in, meadow and found a little grove of trees very close by. He sat his back against a small redwood and crossed his arms over his well chiseled chest. Everybody had settled down into their claimed spots, and soon the darkness worked it's magic.

The time had slipped by quickly and soon the air had grown damp and warm. Crickets and frogs had already started their band of music long ago. The sound of their chatters ate up Sesshomaru's ears and he found himself submitting to the smooth talk of the night. With time edging away, the sky had started to slowly slip into a gray blanket of soft morning. Sesshomaru watched as the heavens fell prey, once again, to a dominating glow of the Alfa-sun. In which it ruled the clear blue sky.

* * *

By the time Rin had awoken from her sleep of beautiful dreams, the others were almost ready to go. She lazily rolled from her place on the ground and began to roll up her mat on which she slept. After loading up what she had taken out, she turned to her Lord and smiled.

"Good morning Lord Sesshomaru. I trust that you've slept well?"

"You know better than to bother Lord Sesshomaru at such an early time of day!" Jaken growled as he bopped her firmly on the head. Rin cried out, rubbing the sore spot on her noggin'. Sesshomaru looked to Jaken, his eyes blank just as well as his expression. He had always done this when someone had done something wrong. Jaken frowned and writhed away as the situation grew awkward and uncomfortable.

"Let's make haste for home." Sesshomaru lead the way as Ah-Uhn, Rin, and Jaken trailed timidly behind.

Once at the castle, Rin had made her way to the garden, where she spent most of her time. She loved flowers. She was so glad when Sesshomaru had surprisingly allowed her to plant some pretty plant life. She was happy in her forest of beauty and mystery. All the time she would play as a princess that had so longingly yearned for a prince to come sweep her off her feet.

_I wish Sesshomaru would be my prince._

Rin smiled at the thought, but quickly scolded herself for thinking of such childish ideas.

_If I'm going to be a woman then I need start acting like one. And if I'm going to act as one, then I need to think as one._

Rin nodded in approval. She continued her walk around the garden, gazing here and there at the colorful array of blossoms and petals. Her personal favorite was her cherry blossom tree. It grew at the edge of the garden, adjourned by a very petite pond that was inhabited by golden and white fish. Rin sat herself on the bench beneath the tree, her long curls protested against the stream of air that ran through her unruly locks. The wind picked up strength and a cherry blossom tore away from its bond to the branch and gently floated downward, its final resting place: her lap. Rin hesitantly rose a hand to touch it. She first outstretched her fingers and caressed the small petals, each one softer than the other. She then, slid her brown eyes closed and sighed with great sorrow. Even though she presented to others, a happy and upbeat girl, deep down inside she felt so sad. And now, of all times, she truly….felt…alone.

* * *

That night Rin was having a hard time getting to sleep. The dull pain, in her lower abdomen, had grown of an uncomfortable and almost unbearable searing ache. She twisted and turned in bed, tossing the sheets from side to side as she tried to situate herself on her firm bed. But no matter how much she tossed, turned, flipped, or whipped she couldn't find a way to ease the pain. She tossed to her side, throwing a leg over the other and resting her head against her pillow. Even though it may have looked as though it was a painful state to be in, it actually brought Rin some extent of comfort. Finally a break in the ongoing sweltering of tenderness, she was able to steal a moment of peace. She took advantage of the moment and quickly fell into a light slumber.

Rin began to pant. Her chest heaved up and down as she jerked her head from side to side. Sweat rolled from her brow and her bottom lip began to quiver.

Rin was running. Running so fast that she couldn't see where she was, everything had whizzed past her in a black blur. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. She didn't know why she was running, and yet, she kept on. One leg after the other. As fast and as hard as her muscles would allow, Rin ran. Was it raining? No, it wasn't raining. But Rin could feel a thick water wash over her. It wasn't clear water either. The water was red. _Blood_ red. Rin began to panic. She was running so hard that she was bleeding. She didn't know from where the blood came, or where it was going. She just knew it was there. Faster, Faster, Faster she ran. She could finally see something up ahead but couldn't quite make it out. Closer and closer until she horridly realized, she was going to run straight off the side of a cliff.

Rin shot straight up in bed. Her pants became slow and she began to steadily breathe. The sweat on her forehead had turned cold. And her heart rate slowly retreated back to its normal state. She violently shivered.

"Only a dream," She whispered aloud. "Just a dream."

But wait, something was out of place. Rin noticed how sweaty her legs felt. She shifted them beneath the sheets, trying to quickly dry them and head back to sleep.

_Ew, my legs are all sticky. _

Rin grew confused; she pulled the sheets back and soon regretted that she ever had. A horrifying scream erupted from her throat and bellowed out into the room. Her lap was practically swimming in blood. And before she had time to do anything, her door flew open and crashed into the wall behind it. She grimaced in horror as she saw Sesshomaru standing at her entrance. His expression drew upward in a crinkled manner, his hand clamped over his nose as the wafting of her fluids, flooded his senses. Rin's eyes welled with water and she blinked a few tears away, but her embarrassment got the best of her and she willingly let them come.

"Maya!" Sesshomaru shouted, his bellowing voice echoed through the castle. Maya was the castle maid; she did everything that consisted of cleaning around the home.

The woman quickly peered by his side, not even glancing at Rin, "Yes mi'Lord?" Her commoner accent was almost hard to understand.

"Clean her up." Sesshomaru, nodded in Rin's direction, his eyes not even trailing to her.

"O'mi. Yis, Lord Sesshomaru, I will take care of her." She bowed in his presence and quickly shuffled towards the frightened, young, girl on the bed. Maya reached out to Rin and helped her from the tangled mass of sheets. Once on her feet, blood trickled from her center and slid all the way down to her heels. That creepy crawly feeling made Rin feel even more insecure. She lowered her head in shame as she walked past her Sesshomaru, her heart beating profoundly beneath her chest plate. Rin was soon washed over again with the sick feeling of sorrow and loneliness, a feeling she always hated falling victim to.

* * *

For the rest of the grueling week, Rin did her best to avoid Sesshomaru, which wasn't hard seeing as how he seemed to be the one avoiding her. She'd either keep herself locked in her room, or out in the garden where she could clearly think. Rin was so inpatient on waiting for her cycle, she actually couldn't wait to obtain it, but now that she had it, she wished it would go away. She wasn't ready to be a woman. She wanted to be a little kid again. Rin was terrified of how her Lord Sesshomaru would view her now. She didn't want him to be ashamed of her. She wanted to make her Master proud. Nothing more than this could make her happy.

Rin sat at the edge of her little pond; she dipped her toes inside and wiggled them about, watching how the fish would watch, approach, and then swim away. She giggled softly as one nibbled at her smallest toe. But the fish all jerked away when a tall figure's reflection collected in the water. Rin looked up to see Sesshomaru standing behind her. Rin quickly retrieved her feet and stood to meet his gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I-I-I-," Rin stammered not sure what to say. She bit at her lower lip, inwardly scolding herself for sounding like such an idiot.

Sesshomaru emitted a low chuckle, something he does quite often. Rin found it to be insulting. It felt as if he were mocking her, making her feel even more like a _child_. She hung her head low and uttered a small sigh.

"Why do you hide from Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru placed a clawed finger beneath her tender chin, and lifted her stare to his.

Rin's eyes were filled with such sadness and pity. Her body became weak and limp; it was a difficulty to stand. Her knees wobbled and her eyebrows drooped with a burden of unhappiness.

"What makes you so sad?" Sesshomaru's expression remained the same. Stern and uncaring.

"Rin is happy. She's always happy," Rin forced herself to lie. The dwelling of depression nested within her. She didn't know why. But she always felt incomplete.

"No. You're unhappy. Tell me, little bird, why do you not sing?" Sesshomaru had always called her "little bird"; in the past it had always made her feel happy when she was upset. But hearing it now, it only made things worse.

Everything was quiet now. No birds. No bees. Nothing.

Rin felt the tears coming. She could feel them swell up in her lids. She felt one roll down her right cheek. Then another. Soon she was sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to his chest as hard as she could. Rin buried her features into his warmth and her hands clutched the nook of his back. At first Sesshomaru just stood there, his arms outstretched. He had never comforted someone before. This wasn't really his thing. But as she tightened her grip around him, he lowered his arms around the girl and embraced her small figure. The wind blew lightly and Sesshomaru took in her intoxicating scent. She smelt so good. He loved how she always smelt of sweet flowers and honeysuckles.

The days grew harder to endure. Now, especially since she had started her womanhood. Rin shifted beneath his arms, he looked down at her to see her looking back at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. But Rin was so beautiful; her eyes were dark and mysterious, while her complexion had a warm healthy glow.

"I'm sorry Master. I shouldn't have attacked you like that." Rin rose a slender hand to wipe away the remaining tears.

"It's quite alright," He meant to say something else, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Rin detached herself from his warm embrace. After she had done so, he felt cold and empty. A weird feeling he had never felt before. He wanted with all of his being, to deny that he ever loved her. But he couldn't. He couldn't bring…

What was he doing? A powerful Demon Lord falling for a human? It was insane! He couldn't have these feelings. He could never have these feelings. Especially not for Rin. Not for his sweet little Rin. The one he watched when she was only a child. Sesshomaru suddenly felt a serge of emptiness sweep through him. _Stupid girl. _He turned on his heel and began walking away.

* * *

Rin lay in her bed, tossing and turning as she did, so many nights ago. There was a storm coming and she was dreading every minute of it. She always hated storms. Even as a little girl. She shivered lightly as the pitter patter of rain blanketed the roof above her. Heat lightening lit up the sky in the distance, and she dug deep into her covers. The rain came down harder and the thunder rolled in. Rin flung the covers over her head as she trembled violently. A loud boom erupted in her ear and she shouted out, trying her best not to be so loud. This was going to be a long night, Rin dreaded it. Her hands gripped the sheets and her legs curled beneath her. For moment the rain had slowed down, and the lightning had ceased. She stuck her head out from beneath her sheets, but was soon met with a loud bang overhead. Rin yelped and jumped to her feet. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted Sesshomaru. Rin jotted out of her room when another lightening bolt pierced the night sky. She flung herself at Sesshomaru's door, not realizing that he had left it cracked open. She hit the door and it flung open to her shock, so instead of stopping, she fell flat on her face and connected to the floor with a loud smack. Sesshomaru had been awake, sitting up in his bed reading over some documents that he had to review. Sesshomaru didn't look surprised when Rin stood up from the floor. Her face was flushed red, but not because she had fallen. Her face was red because she saw Sesshomaru, sitting up in his bed, his bare chest perfectly ripe to the human eye. His silk sheets fell generously at his waist and underneath the dim glowing light of his bedside lantern he looked like a god. Rin couldn't help but stare at his features; her eyes scanned his arms, his chest, his neck, and his long silver hair.

"Something wrong, Rin?" Sesshomaru smirked, knowing very well that she was staring at him.

"I…I was scared. Of the thunder storm." Rin stood awkwardly, her small hands folded themselves in front of her. She bit her bottom lip. She always did that when she was nervous. A loud crack sounded again, causing Rin to jump. She didn't wait for Sesshomaru's reply. The girl quickly hopped up onto his bed and snuggled warmly beneath the covers. Sesshomaru didn't mind. It's not like he was going to say no to her. He sighed and gathered up his papers, and laid them aside. He reached over Rin, who was already cozy and warm beside him, and with a twist of the knob, his lantern was out.

Darkness quickly enveloped the room. But Rin had no longer cared. She had Sesshomaru to comfort her now.

He sunk beneath the sheets and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the small girl close and allowed her head to rest at the base of his neck. It was getting calmer outside. The rain had almost stopped, and the thunder was so faint that it could barely even be heard. Sesshomaru rested his hand on her shoulder; his fingers lightly stroked her clothed skin. The warm embrace of her small form comforted him more than he'd like to believe. His nose took in the sweet scent of her well washed hair. They both lay on their sides, Rin's head leaning against his neck, and Sesshomaru's back slightly arched into her stomach. He could feel the intoxicating heat of her breath on his tender throat. Rin's lips were so close to his skin, she could practically taste the bitter saltiness of his pulsating flesh. Rin couldn't hold back anymore. She had always wanted Sesshomaru, and now was the time to show him how much she really loved him. The girl slightly caressed her mouth against his neck, her warm supple lips creating a shock of electricity to crawl up his spine. She opened her mouth wider and pushed her moist cavern onto his throbbing skin. He tasted so good. Rin began to suck lightly, now being rewarded with light pants from her victim. Sesshomaru squeezed gently at her arm as her teeth grazed over his tender throat. And if he were some ordinary demon he would have been completely lost beneath the heavy wait of her thirsting lust. He opened his eye and realized what was happening. He pulled her slightly from his form. He sat back up in bed, his back leaning against the back wall of his room. His gaze met her confused and hurt expression. Oh god, how he wanted to take her so badly. He wanted to submerge himself in complete ecstasy. Just the thought of his hands ravishing her luscious body caused his body to go numb. His heart was racing in his chest, he would have loved to take her here and now, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to do what he so longed for.

"Don't make this hard on me," and with that Sesshomaru, stood from his bed and exited the room leaving Rin alone with her thoughts…again.

**So, maybe you liked it, maybe you didn't. But I haven't decided if I want to continue the story or not. Heh' depends on how many reviews I get. **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was found to be silent and awkward. Rin had awoken alone and confused about what had happened last night. After Sesshomaru had left her there by herself, she couldn't help but think if something were wrong with her.

Was she ugly?

Did she smell?

She just couldn't possibly think of why Sesshomaru acted the way he did. Rin thought her Master liked her. Maybe she was wrong. Or maybe she was right. Rin was afraid she may never find out.

* * *

It wasn't too hard facing Sesshomaru the following morning. It was for a brief second, their eyes hadn't even made contact. Rin wondered if he didn't like her anymore. Not as a mistress, but as a friend.

Last night's activities lead Rin to the garden that morning. She wanted too see if any of her flowers had made it through the storm. She huffed and puffed about the large garden. Birds were singing. Bees were buzzing. So far the day was going by gingerly. It was sunny outside with white puffy clouds. A day anybody would rejoice in. But not Rin. She had too much on her mind to be wrapped up in silly things such as sunshine. She kept bringing herself back to last night. What might have gone wrong? Rin pondered and pondered till her head started to ache. She tried to force herself to think of something else. This whole Sesshomaru thing was keeping her stress level at an all time high.

By midday Rin grew impatiently hungry. She frowned a bit as her stomach made a horrible growling sound. The girl decided to saunter on over to the kitchen to see if Maya could whip her up something. She skipped through the garden and made her way over to the stoned porch, which over looked the backyard area.

"There isn't much time left." Rin paused at the sound of Jaken's shrill little voice.

"Yes, I know Jaken." Rin recognized Sesshomaru's deep voice. She quickly dove behind the stone pillar, making sure that they had not spotted her.

"What about Lady Kikyou?" Jaken suggested desperately.

"That hag? It would be like mating with a cold fish." Sesshomaru stated as a matter of fact.

"Well, how are you supposed to find a mate when you won't even look!?"

Rin gasped but quickly held her tongue.

_Mate?_

Rin felt as if her stomach would burst. She shut her eyes tightly, hoping the situation might disappear.

"I'll find someone, don't worry." Sesshomaru's voice was stern and cold. Rin felt tears sting her eyes. After a few more words had been exchanged, Rin heard footsteps fading down the pathway. She opened her eyes and they were gone. Rin hesitantly stood to her feet, a little woozy from the surprising information. She thought she could make it to her room. But as soon as she turned around, Rin bumped directly into the one person she didn't want to see. Lord Sesshomaru.

"Its bad manners to eaves drop." Sesshomaru's voice was demure and calm. Rin tried to step aside, but her Master blocked her path.

"I'm not finished talking with you." Sesshomaru almost growled. He slipped an arm around her waist and drew her figure closer. Rin was taken by surprise. Sesshomaru had never used this tone with her before. She trembled viciously beneath his icy stare. Rin could feel her limbs turn to noodles. She would have fallen over if hadn't been for Sesshomaru's arm at her waist. He tightened his grip causing Rin to emit a puny whimper.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're hurting Rin." She tried to wrench herself way from his arm, but his strength proved to be far greater than hers.

"You should start obeying me," Sesshomaru squeezed tighter. But this time, instead of fear striking her again, a weird sensation had filled the void between her and his body. A slither of desire had crawled swiftly up her curved back. Rin had permitted a pale gasp to wilt at her lips. She loved this new consciousness she was feeling, like a nest of endorphins had been stirred beneath her skin. Rin's body had quickly grown unbearably parched for the touch of his bare skin against hers.

"What did… Rin do?" She pushed against his chest, not as to try and get away, but to try and shake the strange experience she was facing. However, the struggle she had put up, had only enhanced the gruesome fireball burning within her. Her weakness grew feeble from lack of air. Sesshomaru released his prey and she fell to the ground like a used and broken toy. She coughed and choked as the air she so longed for, flooded once again into her lungs. Just like that, the feeling had disappeared. Rin's hair had shadowed her face. From her position on the ground, the only thing she could see were her Master's feet.

With a low grunt Sesshomaru turned to leave.

After making sure Lord Sesshomaru was nowhere near, Rin cautiously rose from the ground.

She rubbed her sore ribs with slow and steady hands. She winced as the pain had shot threw her modest form. Even though the action was small, it still caused Rin's sides to rupture with pain.

She didn't feel so hungry anymore.

* * *

"Rin." His voice was cold, yet his words burned her ears. She froze at the table, her fidgeting had stopped but her head still hung from her shoulders. Sesshomaru had been bitter towards her all day. No matter what she was doing, no matter where she was, Sesshomaru had always found a way to catch her and talk her down.

"Don't make me say your name again child." Rin slowly turned her gaze towards his. Warm ember rays of gold, swirled in a light ray of sunshine…would have been what Rin could see, if Sesshomaru were him old self. But now, when she looked into his hard expression, they had turned gray and unwanted.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" Her voice was so quiet you could barely hear it.

"Eat your food. We don't waste in this home." Sesshomaru eyed her as she nodded with obedience.

It was hard, but Rin found a way to force a piece of fruit into her mouth. She chewed mechanically; she didn't even taste its sweetness. All she felt was a hard lump in her maw, and the more she chewed the more her eyes grew teary.

_Why is he doing this?_

The rest of dinner was bitter and tasteless. Something Sesshomaru could relate to. They both sat in silence. Sesshomaru chewed his cut of meat while Rin pushed her little red pieces of apple around her plate.

She cursed the time for being so slow, but was glad that dinner was finally over. Sesshomaru excused her from the table and Rin took the notion to head up to her sleeping quarters.

She sprawled out on her bed. Her head pressed against her sheets. She let the tears come. Something that she needed to do and something she could do so well. Her hot breath steamed her face and her watery eyes stained the covers. All was quiet, except for the ongoing weep of a teenage girl not quite ready to understand the full hatred of her Master.

Sesshomaru sighed deeply as he rested himself on the edge of his futon. He settled his head in the nest of his palms as the events of the following day had replayed themselves in his head. He cringed as he remembered the look on Rin's face when he caught her in the garden. Such a terrifying expression had painted across her features. But then, as he recalled, the situation had turned south. He vaguely kept in mind the sweet scent that illuminated between her legs. Sesshomaru cracked a seductive smirk. All day he was mean to her. No, he was cruel. Tormenting. The whole time he had meant to scare her into not loving him anymore. When in reality, he made her more attracted to him. He could feel it. He felt the mood sway within her soft, silky, luscious, sinful…Sesshomaru shook the thoughts from his mind.

_What has that child done to me? Every time I think of her, I_ _lust for her._

Sesshomaru felt a little sickening, he needed relaxation.

* * *

Rin had always enjoyed her Master's grand wash room. She took in the pacifying sight of a steaming hot spring in the middle of a cobble-stone, paved room. Plants in flower pots had aligned the walls and a few benches had been placed around the space. In the far corner there was a small built in area which consisted of Sesshomaru's private steam room. The charming sounds of flowing water intruded on the faint noise of her light footsteps approaching her destination.

Rin, grinned real big as she dipped a petite foot into the warming waters of her bath. Her hair was pulled up with a few strands dangling at her temples; somehow she seemed to like it that way. So carefree and no bother.

Retrieving her foot from the inviting, hot blanket of irrigate, Rin started to undress. Unknowingly, her back was being bore into as she obliviously continued to remove her clothes. Sesshomaru had been studying her from the moment she walked in. He was standing at the entrance of his steam room, a blind spot to where Rin was undressing. He watched with intent eyes as her delicate hands rose to push the cloth from her shoulder blade. Her creamy skin looked as if it were glowing beneath the dim light of the overhead lantern. Sesshomaru couldn't help but hold his gaze high as her silky robe had inched down her back revealing more and more of her succulent, pastel skin.

Rin allowed the cloth to descend from her goddess-like form as she inched closer to the entrance of the tub. She had to walk around until she found the place where she could get in. Luckily, for Sesshomaru, he could now see her whole front side. From her dazzling face, to her knobby knees, no matter where he laid his eyes, all he saw was a creature of complete and utter beauty. His amber orbs had found what he wanted to see. A set of maturing globes which hung perkily from her chest. Rin's erect nipples had an inviting call to them, yet Sesshomaru resisted the strong urge to draw near her.

He was lost in his complete lust for her, by the time she had sunken beneath the calming pool, he was nearly drooling for her. For a moment, she sat relaxing. She openly welcomed the hot waters to envelope her tense muscles and to mantle her shaky limbs. Her brown orbs slid close as her head arranged itself against the rim of her spring. After moments of fine relaxation, Rin rose a little to wash her body. Her breasts shook a little as she reached for her soap and rag. Beads of water rolled across her chest and down over her hardened nubs. Rin majestically ran the bar of suds across her chest and down her flat stomach. Foam covered her body as she continued the seductive washing of her body. A small grin had inched its way across her delicate features as her hand had disappeared beneath the searing aqua. Her beam had turned into a specific 'o' as her hand lingered beneath the water.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows as a groan had poured from her lips. Rin had bit down on her lower lip as she suppressed gut wrenching moan. Her shoulders buckled over as her hand remained at the space between her legs. Her eyes squeezed shut as she huffed and puffed some more.

"M'mmn, Lord Sessho...sho-maru." Rin groaned as her body started to tremble. Sesshomaru was taken back by the allure of words that seemed to be pattering out of her orifice. He bit his bottom lip to stop it from quivering. A small ache grew at the pit of his belly. He sincerely wanted her.

Rin's pants turned to short whimpers. Her shoulders heaved back and forth. Her whole body began to quake. At a moments notice, her sweet simple cries turned to long, exaggerated mutters.

It was almost as if Sesshomaru could feel exactly what she was feeling. His knees wobbled as he felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. Pleasurable strands curled at his temples. As Rin's groans grew faster and louder, he could feel himself grow nearer and nearer until he finally….

Sesshomaru shouted out as he jerked his head back from the wall. Sweat poured from his brow and gleamed off his chest. He audaciously looked about his surroundings. He was still sitting in his sauna. A towel wrapped lazily about his waist. Sesshomaru sighed as he settled back against the barrage.

"Stupid girl."

* * *

**I'm such a tease.**


End file.
